


My Everything

by bakaheon



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, supermanproposing, supermanxreaderoneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaheon/pseuds/bakaheon
Summary: Kal El plans a special night for the love of his life.
Relationships: Clark Kent x Reader, Kal el X Reader, Superman x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	My Everything

Today was _the_ day. Not just any day, the day Clark Kent wanted to propose to his wonderful and beautiful girlfriend. The definition of girlfriend didn’t just mean that. It also meant his best friend, his life, his heart, his love, his happiness, and his other half. That all described one person, _you_. 

He was walking all over Metropolis, searching for a ring worthy of your hand. You meant everything to him and he wanted to propose to you with a ring as special as you are. Just as he was thinking about what ring to give you, he found a gorgeous diamond ring on a jewelry display. It was a golden ring with a huge diamond in the middle, there was also a second ring that was covered with mini diamonds all around it. His face lit up, _She’s going to love this_. He thinks to himself as he enters the place with an employee welcoming him and smiling warmly.

“How may I help you this evening, sir?” The employee asks, her smile still in place as she walks up to him.

Clark just replies with his dorky smile and adjusts his glasses while chuckling, “Well, I saw this beautiful ring on the display and would like to buy it.” She nodded and followed him as he led her to where he saw the ring, “This is it.” He points at it as she takes it out of the display and shows it to him closely in her hands.

“My, these are gorgeous.” She admired with a whisper and hands it to Clark. 

Clark nods, “Yeah.” They walk back to the register as she opens it and tells Clark the amount of money it cost. He nodded, taking his wallet out and handing her the money. He watched as she gave him the change and started to put the ring in a box. He took it from her and placed it inside his pocket.

“Hope you have a good evening, sir!” She chimed as he walked to the door, turning his head. 

“And to you as well.”

* * *

You were laying with your back against the bed sighing loudly, watching as you kicked your legs up and down. You were….. _Bored_ . As you lay there thinking how bored you are, you get a text message. _Ding!_ You stopped and sat on the edge of the bed, checking your phone to see it was Clark. You smiled brightly and read the text. _Hey, babe._ You giggled and shook your head, texting him back. _What’s up?_ You simply reply.

 _Nothing, just work and also a surprise for a special someone._ You smile then raise an eyebrow. _Surprise? What kind of surprise?_ Truth was, you really didn’t really like surprises. But with Clark you didn’t mind since it always turned out amazing. _Can’t tell you, unless it won’t be a surprise anymore._ Your elbows were on top of your knees with one hand on your cheek and the other typing on your phone. _Hmph. Surprise? Ok._ You sighed. _You’re going to love it. Also, date night at 8:00pm, I’ll pick you up ;). Be ready._ You shake your head and chuckle happily. _Alright, date night it is. I’ll be ready at 7:30 or earlier. Can’t wait._ You smile and send him a kiss emoji. He sent back emojis with heart eyes and one winking while kissing. _Me neither, love you._ You sent him a heart and rose. _Love you too._

That was the end of the conversation as you fell back on your bed with a sigh. You turn your head slightly to see the clock, 3:21pm. Five hours and a couple of minutes. That’s how much time you had to get ready. You stretched your arms and legs on your bed and yawn, _Plenty of time_. You turn to your side and cuddle with the pillow as if it was a substitute for Clark. “A nap doesn’t sound so bad.”

* * *

Your eyes widen as you sit up quickly and look at the clock. _Dammit!_ You thought that taking a nap was a ‘good idea’. Turns out, you were wrong. Very wrong. 7:30pm. you only had 30 mins to get ready. _Just wonderful, [F/N]. Napping, of course! What a good idea!_ You think sarcastically while rolling your eyes, searching quickly for an outfit.

 _Bloody hell!_ You have too many clothes in your closet, it was like a jungle in there. That’s when you spot something and grab right away with a smile. _Yes!_ It was a black short dress, just above your knees. It formed a v shape on your chest and only covered a little of your arms except your shoulders. You also had a cute small white purse, black high heels, a necklace with a single big pearl in the middle, and some small golden hoop earrings. Your hair was tied up in one of your signature messy hairstyles, a very beautiful bun with some of your front hair still loose in the front. You also decided to apply some natural makeup but wanted to add a light touch with some red lipstick. You made sure it was smudge proof just in case. 

By the time you changed you were pleased by how you looked and winked at the mirror. _I look good._ You chuckle and check the time, 7:59pm. _Hell!_ You rushed out of your house and waited for Clark. “One minute Clark, one minute.” You whisper to yourself with a sigh and close your eyes for a second only to open them revealing Clark in his car. His window was rolled all the way down, a smile was on his face. “[F/N], ready for our date night?” 

You chuckled and got in the passenger's seat nodding, “Who wouldn’t?” You ask sarcastically and put your seatbelt on. You moved your loose strand of hair away from your face and smiled at him brightly. “I love you, thank you.” You take his free arm and wrap yours around it. “Can’t wait for this ‘surprise’.” You chuckle.

Clark starts to drive away with a smile as you stare at him, “Are you staring, love?” He looks at the road then takes a quick glimpse of your face, “I should be the one admiring that beautiful face of yours.” He compliments with a chuckle as you feel your cheeks heat up and turn red.

“Kal!” You say playfully and also smile. “That was so sweet.” 

“You’re sweet. You’re my everything, [F/N] and I love you.” He replied looking at you again, arriving at his destination as you both unbuckled your seat belts and exited the car. You held his hand and walked to see it was a very classy, elegant, yet simple restaurant. You were both seated outside, enjoying the lovely view of the sky. You smiled and read the menu as you looked up to see Clark do the same.

 _What’s the surprise? This is killing me! I can’t wait much longer!_ You think as you read the menu sighing. _Hmm...This sounds good...But that sounds delicious. What to choose?!_ You thought about all the choices and finally came to a decision. You put the menu down and looked up at Clark, “Clark? Picked anything yet?”

“Hmm?” He looked up from the menu with his glasses on the edge of his nose. You smiled and pushed them back for him, he chuckled with a smile. “Thanks, honey.”

You smiled back, “Anything for you.”

He then put the menu down and took both of your hands, “Ready to order?” 

You nod and show him the menu, pointing at what you want, “[F/F].” You replied then put the menu down. He nodded and did the same, “I was thinking of this Lasagna. Sounds, delicious.” You nodded and hummed reading what he wanted to order, “It sure does!”

Clark smiles at you and watched you, he then looks down at his pockets and clenches his hand in the one with the box. He wanted to make sure he was ready. He moved his hand away and on the table as the waiter came with a note and pen. “Hello, what would you like to order?” He asked with a smile, ready to take notes.

“[F/F].” You reply and smile back, you then turn to Clark as he looks at you then at the waiter, “The Lasagna one, please.” The waiter nodded and wrote it down on the note.

“Anything else?” He asked as you both looked at each other then back at the waiter.

“I would like to have some water with that, thank you.” You hand him the menu as Clark did the same. “Same as her, thank you.” He smiled at you as the waiter wrote it down. The waiter nodded and walked away leaving the two of you alone. Clark took one of your hands and held it. 

You sighed happily, “What’s the surprise, Kal?” You ask as you hold your other hand with his. 

He chuckled, “Sorry, I can’t tell you. It’s a _surprise._ ” He replied with a small smirk making you pout a bit.

“I don’t like surprises. Takes forever just to find out,” You huffed. Clark just shakes his head while letting go of your hand and pushes your hair back for you. 

“You’ll love it trust me.” He assured.

You nodded back and replaced your pout with a smile, “Fine, Clark.” 

* * *

“Mhmmmm,” You hummed and closed your eyes as you took the last bite of your food. “This was amazing! So delicious! I loved it!” You chimed happily as Clark chuckled with an empty plate in front of him.

“You said it, [F/N].” He agreed and wiped his mouth with the napkin. “It was really delicious.” 

“Yup!” You say while sitting up. “I’ll be in the car?”

Clark smiled back and nodded, “Great idea.” He replied and watched as you walk away. He closed his eyes, _This is it._ He thought. _This is your chance to ask the love of your life for her hand._ He was interrupted by the waiter with the bill. He paid with cash and tipped the waiter. Soon, he got up and walked back to you. 

His hand was back on his pocket holding the box tightly. _You got this, Clark._ He took in a deep breath and walked over to where you were. He spotted you leaning on the car and let out a sigh. _You got this._ He walked up to you and waved, “I’m back.”

You smiled and hugged him, “Missed you.” You joked and chuckled as Clark hugged you back then let you go. He got on one knee making you raise an eyebrow. He took out something that was in his pocket, a ring. You gasped and had your hands covering your mouth. _H-he’s proposing!_

Clark held it open in front of you with a smile, “The only person that ever made me feel the way I do is you. You helped show me the definition of love. Whenever I needed you, you made sure that I knew you were there for me. When I see you smile, I do the same. When I see you frown, I also do the same. You understand me in ways I cannot describe, and I thank you for that. Thank you for being my everything, I love you. But there is one question I would like to ask.” He takes one of your hands and holds it out. He removes the ring from the box and slides it on your ring finger. “Would you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me, [F/N] [L/N]?” 

You felt tears run down your face, tears of joy. You nodded and kneeled down hugging him, “Yes!”


End file.
